Maestro Disaster
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: The Movers must try and help a concert maestro make it to the airport so that she can conduct the New York Symphony. Rated for swears.


As I'm sure many Imagination Movers fans have noticed... there isn't much fanwork to speak of. So... as I often feel, that if you can't find the good stuff, you gotta do it yourself! So, I've been working hard to write Imagination Movers fics, and I've drawn pictures of Mover Scott and Smitty (respectively) and posted them up onto deviantART. Seeing as how this site hates it when we try and post links... you can just head on over to deviantart (dot) com , then do a search of Imagination Movers to see. Mine are pretty much the only ones with just the one Mover. Just thought that I'd share.

* * *

Maestro Disaster

"Hello?"

"A customer!" The Movers exclaimed, dropping what it was that they were doing and rushing to the door. Scott opened the door and grinned at the young woman standing there.

"Hello, come on, come in!" Scott smiled at her as she stepped into the Warehouse. "Hi! Do you have a problem?"

"Yes, I do. My car has a flat and I don't seem to have a car jack."

"Oh. Not exactly our sort of problem, but, we'd never say never to lending a helping hand!" Dave exclaimed. "I'll just... run over to my work-bench a find you a car jack!" Dave ran over to his bench and bits and pieces started flying everywhere.

"Hi, I'm Scott..."

"Um... I can see that." Kitty pointed out.

"What? How?" Scott questioned and Kitty pointed to his giant name-tag. "Oh. Duh. I should have remembered that!"

"I'm Kitty. I'm on my way to New York to conduct the New York Symphony tomorrow night."

"Wow! The New York Symphony!" The Movers minus Dave exclaimed. Something clattered in the background.

"Yup. I'm a concert maestro." Kitty exclaimed, grinning broadly. "What is it that you guys do... 'Imagination Movers' seems sorta... abstract to me."

"We solve peoples problems!" Smitty explained.

"And we have a pretty nice rock band, if I do say so myself..." Rich smirked, mock-polishing his nails on his coveralls.

"Oh."

"Sorry, I couldn't find a car jack. Maybe I can find one in the Tool Room..." Dave popped up by Kitty's elbow.

"Make sure that you get the right Tool Room, Dave." Smitty reminded the bassist. "Remember what happened last time..." The room started to go all wavy with the onset of an upcoming flashback...

** Flas-**

"NOO! It was bad enough the first time!" Dave exclaimed, pushing the wavy lines and Flashback cue-card out of the screen. "I don't want to have to relive it a second time, thank you!"

"Um..." Kitty shifted from foot to foot.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll tell you later!" Scott informed the girl, who grinned in response. Dave face-palmed as he ran out of the room, the others following behind.

Once they reached the right Tool Room (Dave had Smitty double check before they entered), they found themselves surrounded by all sorts of tools- from stones tied onto sticks to electrical, state-of-the-art tools.

"Wow. This is amazing. I wish that I had a place like this at my apartment... Maybe then, my boyfriend wouldn't have left me. He really belonged in the other Tool Room, though." Kitty snorted and they all split up to try and find a car jack.

After an hour, they had turned the Tool Room upside-down and inside-out both ways and came out empty handed.

"Sorry, Kitty. Guess we have every single tool except for a car jack." Smitty apologized to the director.

"It's okay, but, I just really need to get to the airport. My flight leaves in five hours!"

"Guys, this sounds like an..." Rich started.

"IDEA EMERGENCY!" The Movers exclaimed and started the "Brainstorming" song.

"Um... okay..." Kitty sighed, moving a bit to the beat but not really dancing. Once they had finished, they gathered around the sofa.

"Okay. We need to think of a way to help Kitty get to the airport in time to catch her flight to New York." Rich stated. "Smitty? How about in that notebook of yours!"

"Okay." Smitty pulled out his notebook and opened it, flipping through a few pages until he came to one. "Well, the obvious is that you could just walk to the airport."

"It's miles away, though, and I'd have to carry my luggage." Kitty pointed out.

"Well, you could catch a bus." Rich suggested next.

"Except..." Dave started. "There aren't any busses that run near the Idea Warehouse. Kitty would still have to walk a while to the nearest bus-stop. She might as well just walk to the airport."

"Okay, so that idea's out. Why don't one of you guys just give me a lift?"

"That's great!" The Movers exclaimed.

"Except..." Dave popped the bubble again. "None of us have cars. We all bike to work to do our bit to save the planet!"

"Going green is the new green!" Scott tacked on.

"...While saving the planet is a very noble cause..." Kitty looked between them all. "It doesn't help me get to the airport. Maybe one of your neighbors has a car?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Kitty!" Smitty exclaimed, putting his note-book away. "Lets go ask Knit Knocks and Nina, and see if they know anyone who has a car!" The five of them went next door to Knit Knocks' beige office.

"Hi, Movers!" Nina greeted them.

"Hi, Nina! Hi Knit Knocks!" The Movers greeted their female friend and their super-boring neighbor.

"This is Kitty, and she needs a ride to the airport." Dave started.

"Her car got a flat and we can't find a car jack anywhere inside the Warehouse!" Rich went on.

"Did you check the Tool Room?" Nina questioned.

"Yep. Turned it upside-down and inside-out both ways, but we couldn't find one." Smitty informed her.

"Are you sure you were in the right Tool Room? Remember what happene-"

"We are sure that it was the right Tool Room, Nina." Kitty interrupted, trying not to dwell on the story that she didn't know but was sure it would be funny.

"Well, we don't have cars. I personally never would have owned a car." Knit Knocks sighed. "Much to fast and exciting for me. But, ever since we've gone on a city-wide effort to go green, no one has cars anymore."

"Um... Okay..." Kitty sighed, turning with pleading eyes back to the Movers.

"It's okay, Kitty." Scott reassured the blue-eyed girl. "We'll figure this out, don't you worry!" He draped his arm over Kitty's shoulders and lead her back to the Imagination Warehouse.

They draped themselves over the sofa and various chairs, and stewed in silence for a long while.

"Okay... So... We tried to find a car jack, but no luck." Rich started. Dave nodded his head in agreement.

"We don't have cars, or else we'd take Kitty ourselves." Dave went on, and Scott nodded in agreement.

"The airport is much to far away for Kitty to walk to..." Scott started.

"And, so it the nearest bus stop." Smitty finished the thought.

"What are we going to do?" Rich asked.

"Um... Why are you talking about me as if I'm not here...?" Kitty questioned, looking around at the Movers.

"It's in the script!" Scott exclaimed, pulling out the script to show Kitty, but Rich elbowed him in the ribs. "Oof! Uh... I mean... It helps as if we talk about the problems to an imaginary audience!"

"Ooooooh!" Went the invisible studio audience.

"What the hell?" Kitty hissed, jumping a little and looking around. "Who said that?" The studio audience laughed. "I'm getting out of here." She jumped from the sofa and ran out of the room. The audience started clapping and laughing.

"They're starting to freak me out, too." Smitty commented. The Movers nodded in agreement and they got up and followed Kitty outside.

Kitty was pacing by her rental car, muttering under her breath.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Rich exclaimed. "Why don't we call a tow truck?"

"That's a great idea! I'll go get a phone book and look up the nearest tow truck! They can tow the car to the airport and then Kitty can make her flight!" Smitty exclaimed, dashing back inside. Kitty fidgeted with her cellphone.

"So, I'm just supposed to sit and wait for a tow truck to get here?"

"I guess." Scott shrugged.

"My plane leaves in less than four hours! What if the tow company is really far away! It'll take forever for them to be bothered to come out, even longer for them to get here, get my rental car up onto the platform, and then take me to the airport!" Kitty sat down on the curb, holding her head in her hands.

"Er... Don't worry. We're the Imagination Movers!" Scott reminded Kitty. "We've never failed to solve someone's problem before!"

"Yeah. If you-" Kitty cut off when her phone started to vibrate. "Oh. It's my manager. Excuse me." Kitty stood and walked a few paces away, and Scott turned to Dave and Rich.

"I sure hope that Smitty can find a good tow company thats not to far away!" Scott started, trying to make conversation.

"Guys! I've-" Smitty exclaimed, as he came running out from the Idea Warehouse.

"Yeah, well, fuck you, too!" Kitty screamed into the phone, before snapping it shut and hurling it down the road, nearly taking out Baker Ben as he rode down the street, about to make a delivery to someone. He swerved to avoid Kitty's phone and spilt his famous Strawberry Muffins all over the road.

"Oh, no!" Kitty sighed, running over to help Baker Ben up. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay... That was a pretty good arm, though!" Ben exclaimed, dusting himself off.

"What happened, Kitty?" Smitty exclaimed as the Movers came running to Kitty's side.

"The New York Symphony decided to drop me as the director and hire the directing goose. He's apparently a god-fucking youtube sensation! How the hell am I supposed to compete with a youtube sensation?"

"Oh yeah!" Scott laughed. "I've seen that goose! He's-" Rich elbowed Scott in the ribs. "Ow! Rich!" Rich gave the pianist a sharp glare. "Oh. Right. That goose should be some one's dinner, not replacing your job, Kitty! I'm sorry."

"You know what, just forget it!" Kitty sighed, helping Ben to pick up his muffins. "I'm sorry I hit you, sir."

"It's alright. I'm sorry about your job, miss." Ben tipped his chef hat at Kitty before hopping on his bike and heading back to his bakery to make more muffins. Kitty picked up her phone and walked back to her car.

"I still need that tow truck, Smitty!" Kitty yelled as she started pulling luggage out from her car.

"Right!" Smitty dashed back inside to call the tow company.


End file.
